A Little Goofy Baby
by princesspeach102
Summary: Goofy and Sylvia find out they are going to have a baby. They tell Max about it who is happy for his dad and stepmom but is nervous about becoming a big brother. Will Max tell his parents how he feels? Read and find out. All characters belong to Disney and there is no copyrights intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Telling Max about the baby

Goofy and his wife Sylvia Marpole were married for only a little while when Sylvia found out she was pregnant. "Goofy I can't believe I'm pregnant. This is wonderful!" Sylvia said happily. "Yes it is wonderful. You're going to a mother and I'm going to be a father again. Plus Maxie is going to be a big brother. I can't wait to tell him!" said Goofy. "When do you think we should tell Max?" asked Sylvia. "Well he is staying with us for a little while until his new place with his friends is ready so how about as soon as he gets home from skateboarding practice?" replied Goofy which Sylvia agreed upon doing. Later on that day Goofy didn't want Sylvia to strain herself since she was pregnant with his child. "Goofy I'm fine. I can still move around you know" Sylvia told her husband. "I know sweetheart but I want to take really good care of you and our unborn child" stated Goofy. "Hey dad and Sylvia I'm back" Max said as he greeted his dad and stepmom. "Hello Max how was skate boarding practice?" Sylvia said. "It was good. A couple of people who run major skate boarding companies want to hire me and the guys as their spokesmen because they heard about us winning the X games all through our College days" Max replied. "Maxie we have some exciting news to tell you so you probably sit down" Goofy told his son. "What do you guys want to tell me?" Max asked. "Max what your father and I are about to tell you may be a bit of a shock for you just like it was a shock for us. I'm pregnant" answered Sylvia which left Max in a bit of a shock. "Really? You're pregnant with my new brother of sister? How?!" Max replied with a surprised look on his face. "Max don't you remember that talk we had where babies come from when you were younger? If not let me remind you…." Goofy began saying until Max stopped him and stated, "Dad I already know where babies come from. I never forgot when you gave me the talk so there isn't any need to tell me again."

"How do you feel about this?" Sylvia asked Max and he answered, "Well I admit this is a bit of a shock for me because all through my life I was always used to being an only child since I grew up with just my dad. But there were times that I wonder what it would be like to be a big brother. It's great that you are having my dad's baby and I hope he or she is born happy and healthy." "Max this is wonderful to hear that you accepted your new sibling already and you're going to make a wonderful big brother" Sylvia told him as she, Goofy and Max gave each other big hugs. "I'm going to freshen up before we eat" Max said to his parents before heading to the bathroom. While Max was taking a shower he was a bit shocked at the idea of becoming a big brother. In fact he was freaking out a bit on the inside. But he didn't want to let his dad and stepmom know otherwise he believed they would think that he didn't like the idea of having a brother or sister.

Author's Note: Hello to all of my fans. This is the first chapter which is a squeal to my other story A Goofy Romance. I call this story a little goofy baby. The idea of what it would be like for Max to have a little brother or sister just came to me after I finished my last story about that beloved Disney character Goofy. I don't know if the baby should be a boy or a girl. Maybe I'll let you my fans decide if you have any ideas. As always I welcome ideas for any fan fictions I write. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sylvia's weird food cravings

Two months had passed since Sylvia found out that she was pregnant with Goofy's baby. She started to have a little baby bump which her husband and stepson started to noticed. Goofy wanted to make sure that Sylvia took it easy and tried not to push herself. "Goofy I'm able to handle cleaning our home. I'm only two months pregnant. It's when I'm about to pop is when I'll really be taking it easy" Sylvia assured Goofy as she was taking care of the laundry. "Alright you win honey but if you need anything please tell me" Goofy told her as Sylvia continued with the laundry while Goofy was vacuuming the floor. After the chores were done Sylvia's stomach started growling. "I can hear your stomach growling. What do you feel like having for lunch?" Goofy asked. "A bake potato with ice cream on top" requested Sylvia. "Really are you sure?" asked Goofy. "You better believe it. You in all of the parenting books mothers to be have weird food cravings and right now I'm one of those mothers to be" Sylvia stated. Goofy went into the kitchen and made Sylvia her unusual lunch. As soon as Goofy placed Sylvia's lunch on the table she got her fork and started eating. "OMG Goofy this is really good!" Sylvia said as she was eating. "I'm glad that you like it. Let me know if you need anything else" Goofy said as he was eating his lunch. The baked potato with ice cream was just the beginning of Sylvia's food cravings. As Sylvia's pregnancy continued so did her cravings for two of more kinds of food that don't really go together such as peanut butter and sardine sandwiches, strawberries dipped in cheese and other strange food combinations.

One day when Sylvia was almost 20 weeks pregnant she made herself the hugest sandwich anyone has ever seen. Goofy noticed the sandwich and asked her, "Honey what is in that sandwich?" "Turkey, ham, Salami, pepperoni, baloney, possibly 4 or 5 different kind of cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, mayo and spicy brown mustard" Sylvia answered as she finished making the large sandwich and started to cut it. Normally Goofy wouldn't eat something that unusual since most of his wife's food combinations didn't agree with him mentally but he heard baloney that made his mouth water. "Sylvia could I have some of your big sandwich if that's ok?" Goofy asked her. "Sure but this is a first. I thought you said my food cravings weirded you out" answered Sylvia as she gave Goofy some of her sandwich. "They do but anything with baloney in it is something I've always enjoyed" stated Goofy as he took a bite. Goofy actually enjoyed the sandwich and so did Sylvia. After Goofy and Sylvia finished eating Goofy reminded Sylvia that her next doctor's appointment was coming up to check on the development of their unborn child. "Goofy I've been thinking since I'm just about 20 weeks pregnant do you think we should find out if our child is going to be a boy or a girl?" Sylvia asked. "I guess but when my first wife was pregnant with Max we didn't know he was a boy until after he was born. We thought it would be more fun to be surprised. But we have time to think about if we want to know the gender of our child or wait until he or she is born" answered Goofy. "I guess you're right. After all the most important thing is to make sure our baby is healthy" Sylvia stated as she started to nibble on some grapes that were on the table.

Author's Note: Have you or anyone that you know who was pregnant ever had weird food cravings in unusual combinations? Well that idea of pregnant women with straight food cravings inspired the second chapter to this story. I tried to make up some unusual food combinations to the best of my ability. Sorry if any of them grossed you out. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The baby is a…

While Sylvia was still pregnant she and Goofy thought it would be a good idea to start getting things together for the baby. Goofy learned how to knit and began knitting little baby booties in mint green and yellow since he and Sylvia weren't sure of the gender of their baby. Max saw what his father was going and asked his father, "Dad how many things have you knitted?" "I'm not sure. I started making baby booties, then a baby sweater, little hats and a little yarn teddy bear. I even made scarves for you and Sylvia when winter comes" Goofy answered as he showed Max what he made. "Well dad I got to hand it to you all of those knitting lessons you took paid off" Max pointed out as he look at all of the things his father made. "Hi Max how are you?" Sylvia said as she greeted Max when she walked into the living room. "I'm fine Sylvia. How are you and my soon to be little brother or sister?" Max replied. "I'm doing well. I have a doctor's appointment later today. Would you like to come with me and your father? Since I'm 20 weeks pregnant we'll be able to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy that way you'll know if you're going to have a baby brother or sister" said Sylvia. "I guess so but at the same time I kind of want to be surprised about the gender of my new sibling. Dad told me that he and my mom didn't know I was a boy until I was born" Max said. "You know your father told me the same thing the other day and I think it was nice that your dad and mom waited until you were born to know that you were a boy" exclaimed Sylvia. "Shall we get going? We don't want to be late. After your appointment I may need to buy more yarn. I ran out while making more stuff for the baby" said Goofy.

"Sure let me just use the bathroom. Our baby likes to sit on my bladder as if it was a bean bag chair" Sylvia pointed out as she headed to the bathroom. After that everyone got into the car and drove to the doctor's office. Sylvia got herself ready to be examined as the doctor came in. "Hello everyone how is the family today?" said the doctor as he came in and greeted everyone. "We're doing just fine" answered Goofy. The doctor gave Sylvia a check up to make sure she was healthy. Then it was time for the ultrasound. Sylvia started to shiver when the doctor put the cold gel on her stomach. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this gel. It feels like ice!" stated Sylvia. "I know but it's needed for the ultrasound when I put the pump on your stomach" said the doctor when he turned on the monitor. Sylvia, Goofy and Max saw how the baby was moving around and listened to its heartbeats. "Oh wow so that's my baby sibling in there" Max said. "That's right and I must say I don't get too many older siblings with their parents. I think it's great that you're here for you mom and dad" The doctor said who didn't know that Sylvia is really his stepmom. "Thanks now if you please excuse me I really need to use the bathroom since I drank a whole bottle of soda on the way here" said Max as he left the Doctor's office to go to the bathroom. "You know it's very clear to see if your baby is going to be a boy or a girl. Would you like to know the sex of your child?" The doctor asked. "Sure I guess" answered Sylvia. While the doctor was checking the monitor to find out the gender of Sylvia and Goofy's unborn child Goofy and Sylvia both thought the same thing and when the doctor was done checking to see what the gender was he asked, "I got a clear picture of what the sex of your baby is going to be. Would you like to know?" "At first we wanted to know but now we changed our minds" said Sylvia. "We want it to be a surprise" Goofy pointed out.

"Very well then I'll keep the gender of your baby in this file. If you or Mrs. Goof change your mind please give me a call" the doctor said as he put away Sylvia's file. Sylvia got dressed and was ready to go home. "So dad did you and Sylvia find out the sex of the baby?" Max asked. "We decided to keep it a surprise just like before you were born" answered Goofy. Max wasn't too surprise at his dad's answer and on the way home as promised Goofy stopped by the craft store and picked up some more colorful yarn because he wanted to make a baby blanket.

Author's Note: I bet most of you are wondering did Princesspeach102 forget to put the gender of Goofy and Sylvia's unborn child? Well I didn't because I want it to be a surprise when I eventually get up to the chapter of the baby's birth. Plus I'm still unsure if the baby should be a boy or a girl. What do you think? I'm also welcoming any ideas for baby names if any of you have any. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Max and Sylvia's mother son time

A few more weeks passed and Sylvia was 24 and a half weeks pregnant. She began to take it more easy and was able to start her maternity leave from work. Goofy was glad his wife was home because he wanted to take of her and their unborn child. As for Max whenever he came to visit he saw that Sylvia's pregnancy getting close to the end and soon he was going to have a new little brother or sister which made him very nervous. One day while Sylvia was finishing off another one of her unusual sandwiches Max stopped by. "Dad, Sylvia are you home? I was in the neighborhood because I have some good news" said Max when he let himself in since he had own keys to the house. "Hi Max your dad isn't home right now. He is at the supermarket picking up a list of foods I've been craving for" Sylvia told Max. "Let me guess out if ingredients for those crazy sandwiches you've been eating?" Max smiled. Sylvia giggled and told Max he was right. "Maybe I'll come back later" said Max as he was about to head out the door. "Wait Max don't go. Let's you and I spend time together. I don't think we ever hung out together and I wanted to talk to you about something" said Sylvia as she stopped Max from leaving. "I guess I'm game for that what would like to do and what do you want to talk to me about?" Max questioned. "Let's go for a walk. I heard about this new bakery that opened down the street and I want to try it out" said Sylvia as she and Max left the house together. "I wonder what Sylvia wants to talk to me about" Max thought to himself when Sylvia said, "I've been noticing for a while that you seem a bit nervous about something. I know I'm not your birth mother but we are family now and I want to feel comfortable talking to me because I adore you as much as any mother loves her child."

"You think of me as if I were your own?" Max questioned as he was surprised to hear that from Sylvia who answered, "Of course I do. I know what it's like to lose a parent. My mom died when I was very young so I don't really remember her much. Just like you my dad raised me all alone." "I don't remember my mom much at all. She died when I was still little. Dad always told me fun stories about her including how they met" exclaimed Max. "I think you're a good person and I'm glad that we're family now." Sylvia was touched and gave Max a big hug. The two of them got to the bakery and purchased some cupcakes. "You really want to know what is going on with me?" Max asked Sylvia. "Only if you feel comfortable telling me" answered Sylvia. Max took a breath and said, "I'm happy that you and dad are going to have a baby together and I can't wait to meet my new little brother or sister but the thing is I have no idea how to be a big brother. I'm so used to being an only child even though it was lonely growing up without a brother or sister. Also what if you guys need me to babysit and I screw up!" Sylvia listened to Max to everything he had to say and as soon as he was done talking Sylvia took Max's hand, smiled and said, "I understand how you feel. This is my first pregnancy and I've been freaking out about it ever since. I don't have a clue on how to be a mother and from the stories I heard from you and your dad he seems to be a better mom than I could ever be." "Sylvia you're going to be a great mom because you got my dad and me to help you out. Now I'm the one giving you a pep talk" Max laughed. Sylvia giggled and knew Max was right. After Max and Sylvia finished talking to each other about what was on their minds they ate their cupcakes and enjoyed each other's company while talking about other things going on with them.

"Max you mention earlier that you had good news to tell me and your father" Sylvia recalled. "I do but I want to tell both you and dad together" replied Max. Sylvia was fine with that as Max escorted Sylvia home. Goofy had just gotten back from the supermarket with all of the things Sylvia requested. "Hey where have you two been?" Goofy asked as he welcomed them home. "Max and I were just having mother son time and it was wonderful" answered Sylvia which brought a smile to Goofy's face. "Since you're both here I have something to tell you both. My team and I have been asked to participate in the worldwide X games and a lot of sponsors want to offer us a lot of money" Max told his parents. "Oh Max we're so proud of you" Both Sylvia and Goofy said as they gave their son a hug. "Do you think we'll win?" asked Max. "As long you do your best that's what matters win or lose" stated Goofy. Max knew his dad was right and thanked his parents for believing in him before he went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The baby is coming!

As Sylvia's pregnancy was getting closer to the end Goofy and Sylvia finally got the room for the baby ready. The couple decided to paint it mint green with stars all over the walls. Since Sylvia was nearing the end of her pregnancy Goofy was making sure Sylvia took it easy even more since she was going to pop any day. Whenever Max wasn't busy with skateboarding practice for the worldwide X games he stopped by and helped out his stepmom and dad. "The baby's room looks amazing. Our new son or daughter is going to love it!" Sylvia exclaimed as Goofy agreed with his wife. The last thing that was added to the baby's room was a comfy rocking chair for when either Goofy or Sylvia are feeding or trying to put the baby to sleep. When Sylvia was eight months pregnant she was getting fussy. "Goofy I want our baby to come. My stomach has gotten so big that I'm surprised that I can still fit the damn door! On top of that my feet are killing me" Sylvia complained. "Don't worry dear our baby will be here any day now. Just try to relax and calm down" said Goofy. "As for your feet I can rub them for you." Sylvia sat down and put her feet up on Goofy's lap. As Goofy was rubbing Sylvia's feet Sylvia began to feel less fussy and more relaxed. "That feels nice and until the baby is born I'm just walk around in fluffy slippers or flip flops." Sylvia pointed out as wearing normal shoes bothered her feet.

"Sylvia I was thinking since you're due to have the baby any day how about we go over a practice run of getting you to the hospital when it's time?" Goofy asked. "That's not a bad idea but I should pack a bag that way I can just grab it when we go" answered Sylvia as she agreed with Goofy on preparing for the day the baby would come. Goofy helped Sylvia pack a bag with everything she would need. When Sylvia had her bag packed up and ready it was time for a practice run. "I'm ready for a practice run" Sylvia said one day to Goofy. "Ok let's go over the checklist a bag packed and ready check, the car keys check, the doctor's number on speed dial check, my lovely wife check" Goofy winked at Sylvia as he continued to go over the checklist. "Ok let's see how fast we can get you out of the house and to the hospital. I have my stopwatch ready." Goofy activated the stopwatch and both Goofy and Sylvia went outside to the car, got inside and did a practice drive to the hospital. "Not bad Goofy you got us here in under 30 minutes" Sylvia commented. "Thanks but I hope to do better. After all I want to make sure you get here as quickly as possible and our baby is brought into the world safe and sound" Goofy replied as he and Sylvia went back home. Goofy and Sylvia did the practice run of getting to the hospital a few more times for the next two weeks.

"Goofy we're out of juice" Sylvia called out to her husband. "I'll run to the store and pick some up. Any kind of juice you like to request?" replied Goofy. "Surprise me" said Sylvia as Goofy kissed his wife and told her he would be right back. While Goofy was at the store getting juice Sylvia sat down and decided to watch a bit of television. As she was flipping through channels to find something to watch she came across a few children's shows. "I think my new son or daughter would like some of these shows" Sylvia thought to herself as she smiled at the dancing characters singing the Alphabet song. A few minutes later Max came by to visit and to see if Sylvia needed anything. "How are you feeling Sylvia?" Max asked his stepmom. "I'm feeling like a balloon that has so much air that I'm about to pop!" Sylvia said as she pointed to her big stomach. Max placed his hand on Sylvia's stomach and felt the baby kick. "I think my new brother or sister is trying to break free" Max joked as making Sylvia laughed. As Sylvia and Max spent some time together watching TV all of a sudden Sylvia started to feel a bit of pain. "AHHHHH!" screamed Sylvia causing Max to jump. "Sylvia what's wrong?" Max asked. "My water just broke. The baby is coming!" shouted Sylvia as she started to have labor pains. "OMG I have to call dad right away!" Max said as he got out his phone and dialed his father's number. "DAD SYLVIA'S WATER JUST BROKE. YOU HAVE TO GET HOME NOW!" Max said to his father over the phone. "I'll be right home!" Goofy said as he hung up and drove back home faster than the speed of light. As soon as Goofy arrived he started to freak out. "The baby is coming! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!" Goofy shouted as he was panicking. "Dad calm down. You need to keep it together. You and Sylvia have been preparing for this day and the last thing either Sylvia, the baby or I need is for you to be freaking out!" Max stated to his father. "You're right Max thanks for telling me that" Goofy said to his son. "Guys this is great that you guys are calm but don't forget about me. I'm about to have a baby!" Sylvia pointed out making Goofy and Max realize what needs to be done.

Goofy got Sylvia to the car and Max grabbed Sylvia's bag. Once Sylvia, Max and Goofy were in the car it was time to go to the Hospital. "Goofy I need you sitting back here with me to hold my hand" requested Sylvia. "Fine but that means Maxie you're driving!" Goofy said to his son as he handed Max the car keys. "Alright I'll drive. Buckle up and hang on tight!" Max said as he started the car and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. Max, Goofy and Sylvia got stuck in traffic and the three of them weren't too happy about it. "COME ON MOVE IT!" Max shouted out the car window as he honked the car horn who knows how many times. When there was a clear path Max drove so fast that he somehow managed to get to the hospital in no time. Max, Sylvia and Goofy got out of the car and went inside the hospital. "I'm about to have a baby!" Sylvia said to the nurse at the desk who then requested for a wheel chair for Sylvia. "Soon our baby is going to be here" Goofy said to Sylvia as another nurse wheeled in Sylvia into a hospital room with Max and Goofy right behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 You can do it mom!

Sylvia was breathing deeply as the nurse was pushing her chair to the nearest room. "You're going to be ok sweetheart you can do this" Goofy told his wife. Through her labor pain she gave Goofy a small smile. All of a sudden Goofy screamed, "Yaaaaaaa hoo hoo hoo hooey!" as he slipped and fell on a wet floor. The janitor had just finished mopping the floor and before he could put up a wet floor sign that was when Goofy fell down. "Ouch my head!" Goofy cried out. One of the other doctors heard and saw what happened. "Sir are you alright?" the doctor asked Goofy and he answered, "I think so but my head hurts a lot!" "I need another available nurse now and a chair for this man. He may have a concussion and I need to examine his head right away" said the doctor. "Wait that's my husband. I'm about to have his baby. Will he be ok and back before my baby is born?" Sylvia asked the doctor and she answered, "I'm not 100% sure but I'll do my best to make sure your husband is back in time. Maybe that young man who is with you can be your breathing coach." The doctor pointed to Max who became a bit nervous. "ME?! COACH HER THROGUH THE DELIEVRY?!" Max exclaimed. "Please Max your father is injured and who knows how long it will be until your father comes back. I need you!" Sylvia pleaded. "Fine I'll do it for you guys and my soon to be brother or sister" answered Max as it pleased Sylvia and the doctor. The nurse wheeled in Sylvia to a hospital room. Shortly after Sylvia's doctor walked in and checked how far along Sylvia before it was time to go into the delivery room. "At the moment you're only 3 centimeters and you have to be at 10 centimeters before you're ready to give birth" the doctor told Sylvia who wasn't too happy to hear and said, "Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm ready now! I'm in a lot of fucking pain because my husband and I decided to mess around!" Max was shocked at what Sylvia said and didn't know where to put himself. "I wonder if my future wife is going to be like this if I ever get married and have a baby?" Max thought to himself.

The doctor did his best to calm Sylvia down before leaving to check on some of his other patients. "Wow Sylvia I've never seen you this pissed" Max stated. "Well maybe you should try what I'm doing and see how you like it!" snapped Sylvia. Max was a bit shocked that his stepmom snapped at him. "Sorry Max I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just hate the fact that I'm in so much pain and your father hit his head" said Sylvia. "It's not the first time my dad has done something that got him hurt" Max told Sylvia as he accepted her apology. Five hours passed and Sylvia wasn't that much closer to giving birth. As for Goofy the doctor examined him and told him he didn't have a concussion but a nasty bump on his head. "I have to get back to Sylvia. She is going to have my baby!" Goofy told the doctor and he almost slipped and fell again. "Can somebody please tell me which room my wife Sylvia Goof is?" The nurse who wheeled in Sylvia saw Goofy looking for his wife's room and told him where to go. "Sylvia I'm here. Did you have the baby yet?" Goofy asked as he ran inside Sylvia's room. "No I haven't had the baby yet. I'm still in labor and it hurts THANKS TO YOU!" Sylvia screamed as she was still suffering from a lot of discomfort. "Don't take it to heart Dad Sylvia is just unhappy that it's not time yet to go to the delivery room" Max told his father as he spoke to Goofy about his injuries along with how Sylvia was doing. 24 hours had passed since Sylvia went into labor and she was getting very impatient. Max and Goofy were getting impatient as well because they couldn't believe how much time had passed. The doctor came in to check on Sylvia and see if she was ready to go to the delivery. "Congrats Sylvia you're 10 centimeters. You're ready to go to the delivery room and have your baby" The doctor told Sylvia as everyone was relieved.

Sylvia was brought into the delivery room. Goofy and Max were with Sylvia to be with her for emotional support. "It's hurts so much. I can't do this!" Sylvia said as she began crying in pain. "Don't say that Sylvia you're a strong and independent woman who can do anything you put your mind to" Goofy said to Sylvia as he tried to encouraged her. As much as she wanted to believe in Goofy's word Sylvia was stilling crying and doubting herself. Max hated the fact Sylvia was putting herself down so he took her hand and said, "My dad is right. You can't doubt yourself. You two have been through so much and I believe in you. You can do it mom. I want my new brother or sister brought into this world because he or she is going to be loved and cared for by you two and of course me because I promise to be the best big brother ever." Sylvia was touched by Max's words especially when he called her mom. Then Sylvia said, "Thank you Max. I'm proud to call you my son. I'm glad that I have my two favorite men here with me." As Sylvia labor continued the doctor told her to keep pushing. "One more big push ought to do it" the doctor said as Sylvia gave it her best shot and pushed as hard as she could. All of a sudden Goofy and Max heard the sounds of a loud crying baby. As for Sylvia she passed out from exhaustion from being up for 24 hours straight and being in labor. "Looks like we'll let your mom know the gender of the baby when she wakes up" Goofy told Max as the two went over to greet the new baby into the world after the nurse was done cleaning the new bundle of joy up.

Author's Note: Hi everyone Sylvia finally had her baby. Now you're wondering why I didn't reveal the gender of the baby in this chapter. Well I still want to keep it a surprise until I decide on a name. Don't worry you'll all know soon enough if the new baby goof is a boy or a girl. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102! P.S. Somebody left a comment saying that Max should finally call Sylvia mom. I decided this chapter would be the perfect moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Newest member of the Goof family

Sylvia was really tired after being up for a little over 24 hours being in labor with her child. After the baby was born Sylvia fell asleep and didn't wake up until two hours later. "Where's my baby? Did I have a boy or a girl?" Sylvia began asking when she finally woke up. "Mom it's ok the baby is here. She's being taken care of by dad" Max told his mother. "She? I have a little girl?" Sylvia smiled. "That's right here's our new baby girl" Goofy said as he walked over to Sylvia and placed their daughter in her arms. The new baby looked like a bit of her mother but had her dad's nose but smaller and her hair was a bit darker than Sylvia's. "Hello my beautiful sweet baby girl" Sylvia greeted her daughter as she began crying happy tears. The baby looked up at her mother, grabbed her finger and held on tight. "She's so cute. I can't believe I have a baby sister. What are you doing to name her?" Max asked his parents. "Well your mom and I have been talking about baby names for a while and we decided on two names depending on the gender. We agreed if the baby was a boy Danny and for a girl Abigail but we would call her Abby for short. Since we're bless with a little girl Abigail aka Abby will be her name" Goofy answered. "I like the name Abby it suits her. Can I hold my little sister?" asked Max. "Of course you can" answered Sylvia as she handed little Abby to her big brother. "Hi Abby I'm Max your big brother. You're so cute! I promise to always love and look after you because I've always wanted a little sibling of my own. I love you my dear little sister" Max said to his little sister as she looked up and smiled at her big brother. Max held his little sister for a few minutes until she started crying because Abby was hungry. "Awww my little girl is hungry" Sylvia stated as Max handed Abby back to his mom.

After Sylvia was done feeding Abby she burped her new daughter and held her once again in her arms. "Would you all like a family picture with your new baby girl?" asked the doctor. Everyone answered yes as Max and Goofy stood next to Sylvia and Abby. "Say cheese" the doctor told them as he took the picture. A couple of more pictures were taken before it was time to put Abby down for a nap. "Looks like Abby is ready for her nap" Max said as he noticed his sister was yawning. Sylvia rocked her baby until she fell asleep in her arms. After Abby had fallen asleep Goofy spoke with the doctor about when it was ok to take his wife and new baby girl home and Goofy was happy to hear that they were able to go home tomorrow morning. "I can't wait to take our daughter home" Sylvia exclaimed after Goofy told her what the doctor told him. Later on while Sylvia, Goofy and baby Abby were getting some rest Max stepped out and made a few phone calls. When Max came back into the room he told his parents he was going home to get some sleep. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm beat and I have something planned for tomorrow" Max said before leaving. "I don't blame Maxie. We're tired as well" stated Goofy as he and Sylvia fell asleep after putting Abby to bed for the night.

Author's Note: Hi everyone I finally made up my mind and I would like to introduce to all of you to Abby Goof. Goofy and Sylvia's baby girl and Max's little sister. I was undecided for a long time on not only what the gender of the baby should be but a name as well. Then another fan fiction author who goes by the username Ella Le Hissy sent me a few messages about names for both a girl and a boy. I looked over the list of names she sent me and I liked the name Abby the best. That was when I chose not only the name but the gender as well. Thank you Ella Le Hissy for the suggestions I appreciate it very much. As always I welcome anymore suggestions from all of my fans and followers. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Welcome Home Abby Goof

The next morning Goofy and Sylvia woke up bright and early. They felt well rested after getting some much needed sleep. Sylvia got herself cleaned up and ready to go home while Goofy got Abby ready. "I'm ready to take both my girls home" Goofy told his wife and daughter. Sylvia and Goofy signed some papers the doctor gave them before heading to the car to go home. "Is Abby safely buckled up in her car seat?" Sylvia asked Goofy and he answered, "Yes I do and she is ready to go home." Sylvia was happy to hear that as she and Goofy got into the car as well and drove home. As the happy couple were driving home they were thinking about how great it will be to raise their daughter and thought about all of the wonderful family things they wanted to do together. As soon as the couple saw their house they pulled into the driveway and into the garage. After that Sylvia got Abby out of her car seat she carried Abby in her arms and went inside the house with Goofy. As soon as Goofy and Sylvia came inside their house all of their friends and family members jumped out and said, "Surprise!" Goofy and Sylvia were shocked to see everyone. "Oh wow what's this?" Sylvia asked as she and Goofy were surprised. "It's a welcome home party/baby shower for you guys. It was all Max's idea. He wanted to do something to welcome home little baby Abby" P.J. answered. "Awww Max that was so sweet of you thank you so much" said Sylvia. "You're welcome. Besides welcoming my new little sister home I wanted you to have the baby shower you never had when you were pregnant with my sister" Max pointed out. "Maxie is right we remembered everything else but a baby shower for you" Goofy said to his wife feeling a bit embarrass. "Well I say we party while we get to know this cute little baby girl" said Bobby as he started playing music.

While the party was going on everyone saw Abby and couldn't believe how cute she looked. All of their friends and family thought she looked like Sylvia except for her nose which looked like a smaller version of Goofy's. As the party continued on Pete was grilling some burgers, steaks and hotdogs on the grill. "Hey everyone the food is ready come and eat" Pete called out as everyone came to the table and started eating. "Oh wow Pete you really outdone yourself. The food tastes amazing" Goofy said as he was eating one of the burgers. "Thanks Goof it's good to hear that you and everyone else is enjoying the food I made" Pete replied as he sat down to eat as well. After everyone was done eating it was time to open presents. Goofy received some presents for the baby such as toys, children's book and extra diapers. The last gift was from Max and his was the most special of all. "For my present to my little sister and my parents I would like to give you this special album with lots of family pictures we took while my new mom was pregnant with my baby sister. I hope you like it" Max said as he gave the album to Goofy and Sylvia. "Oh Max this is so sweet Thank you" Sylvia said as she and Goofy were looking through the album and smiled at the pictures. After everyone was done partying and welcoming Abby to the family they all helped with the clean up before heading home. "We better get Abby to bed. Our baby girl had a busy first day being at home" said Goofy as Sylvia agreed with him. Max stood a bit longer at his parent's house because he wanted to help his parents with the baby. Goofy and Sylvia were having a bit of a hard time getting Abby to go to sleep until Max suggested, "Why don't you read her a bedtime story? It's what you used to do for me when I was little." "Good idea Maxie" Goofy said he looked at the different children's books in the little library until he found the book he wanted to read to Abby. "Maxie if you could hold your sister while I read the story that would be great. "Sure dad" answered Max he held his sister while sitting in the special extra comfortable rocking chair in Abby's room.

As soon as Goofy began reading the story Max recognized the story. It was the same story Goofy read to him when he was a little boy Goldilocks and the Three Bears. As soon as Goofy was at the end of the story Abby had fallen asleep in Max's arms and Max was half asleep. "Max since it's late why don't you spent the night?" Sylvia offered. "Ok sure" Max said with a yawn as he placed Abby in the crib. "good night my sweet baby sister." After Max went to bed Goofy and Sylvia smiled at their daughter and wished her good night as well after turning on her mobile above her crib playing a lullaby to help her stay asleep throughout the night. Then Goofy and Sylvia went to sleep as well dreaming of all of the wondering things they couldn't wait to do with their daughter.

The End


End file.
